Fall of Cybertron (Cybertron Trilogy)
Transformers: Fall of Cybertron is the first film in Magma-Man's Cybertron trilogy, detailing the start of the war on Cybertron, it's fall, and it's Exodus. Plot Synopsis Act I The first scene is of Megatronus, fighting in the pits of Kaon. After brutally dismantalling all who oppose him, citizins of the city rally behind him, as he boldly promises that he will free them of their oppressed exsistance, and takes on the name of Megatron, and appoints Soundwave, his long time friend and only Cybertronian to have ever succesfully tamed a Predacon, Ravage. He then recruits the aid of Orian Pax, a librarian from Iacon, and starts speaking of how he will overthrow the caste system and create a better Cybertron for all. His words create unrest in the citizens, many of which conflicted over what side to take. It soon becomes clear that war may be on the horizon. When Megatron starts to get violent, to spark the flames of war, Orian who has been serving as an advisor becomes unhappy. When he goes to confront Megatron about this, he shows no worry, dismissing Orian's words as it becomes clear to Orian that Megatron was growing out of control. Not needing Pax anymore, with war on the way, and ever frustrated with his objections, Megatron tells Soundwave to sick Ravage on Orian. Orian then is chased through sewers, running away desperately from Ravage's pursuit, for he was a librarian, not a warrior. Eventually cornered, he finds a dead warrior of the Kaon pits, long forgotten, who still had a power axe in his hand. Orian desperately grabs it and tries to defend him self as Ravage enters the area and jumps at him, slashing off Orian's jaw, and scarring his shoulder. Doubled over in agony, Orian managing to raise the axe up one more time as Ravage leaps to make the killing blow, and the axe slices right into Ravage's fore-head, killing the creature in seconds. Orian becomes Optimus, and gets a new faceplate to cover up his destroyed mouth-piece. Soundwave also now has a vendetta against him, for a dark and cold a character he was, he cared about Ravage as a companion. Act II War begins, sides are taken, and two friends who have been companions there whole lives, Thundercracker and Excellion, become mortal enemies, as Thundercracker, who allies himself with the Decepticons, discovers Excellion is not only going to the Autobot cause, but leading it, becoming the first Prime. Other characters ally themselves with sides as well, Wheeljack, Jazz, Skyblazer, Ironhide, Skyhammer, Perceptor, Cliffjumper, and Optimus go to the Autobots, while characters such as Shockwave, Starscream, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Knock-Out, Breakdown, and yet more others ally themselves to Megatron's Decepticons. War rages on for years, and eventually, the ultimate source of power, the allspark, is discovered at that planet's northern tip, and both sides scramble to get it. In a final assault for the device, Megatron orders Shockwave to retrieve the All-Spark, but after Thundercracker learns Excellion Prime himself is heading to grab it he goes rogue to head off and destroy his nemesis despite his orders, driven insane by the years of war and guilt. As Excellion speeds on in his car form, a battle breaks out as Thundercracker flys in as a jet, transforming partially to grab Excellion and drag him in a different course. Excellion knows that if the Decepticons get the all spark, all will be lost and desperately tries to evade Thundercracker's attacks in order to reach the all-spark fast enough. They both reach the all-spark, and then fight over it in a climactic battle that ends when they both struggle to point one gun at the other's head, a battle that is won by Excellion, but he is badly wounded. He then goes to secure the all-spark, but at the last minute Shockwave finally arrives and blasts him with his hand cannon, tearing off most of Excellion's sides. Knowing that, especially after the damage he took after fighting Thundercracker, he couldn't win against Shockwave he instead tries to destroy the all-spark, which instead causes it to be launched into the stars, away from Cybertron, where it can no longer power it. Shockwave lets out a "No!" before turning to the Autobot's first prime, putting the barrel of his cannon to his head, and destroying what was left of his head. Act III Final Critical Reception The new reimaginings of the characters had mixed reception, while most criticism was aimed at the movie's running time, saying that "there was too much story for one two hour film to tell, the entire movie feels very rushed." These concerns were partially addressed in the Dark Days television series, that kept the style of the film but expanded upon it's storyline. Category:Fan Fiction